Leaving Behind Dust
by Valiril Erquentien
Summary: At the end of her union with Malaysia, Singapore packs her bags, but never left with a gift she needed. SONGFIC. Inspired by Alix Cohen's 'Till You Sweep Them Away.' I don't own Hetalia or Same Mistakes.


_Circles, we're going in circles  
Dizzy's all it makes us  
We know where it takes us  
We've been before_

She's packing her bags; she's packing away two years of her life, spent with her sister. She didn't know, never bothered to know the other countries. She should have at least known their names.

_Closer, maybe looking closer  
There's more to discover  
Find out what went wrong  
Without blaming each other_

She should have seen it coming, should have known history was going to repeat itself. She knew about the Nordics. She knew that Malaysia was going to become big-headed, more arrogant. She couldn't blame her big sister; she couldn't blame the one who cared for her.

_Think that we got more time  
When we're falling behind  
Gotta make up my mind_

Why did she not have more time? More time to say goodbye, more time to cherish other people, anything. She should have known that this union was going to crumble, that one person would go too far. But she didn't-she wasn't smart.

_Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games  
And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change  
And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same  
But we're making all the same mistakes_

She quietly clicks the lock shut on her last bag-there's only three, and one was just a small satchel- and picks them up and…leaves the room she's been living in for such a short time. She walks down the hall, everyone has left, because she screamed at them, and cried, and they respected her last wish.

_Wake up, we both need to wake up  
Maybe if we face up to this  
We can make it through this_

Malaysia didn't even say goodbye. Malaysia didn't say sorry, sorry that she got kicked out of the union. Singapore wasn't going to survive. She was too small, too weak to-how was she going to live?

_Closer, maybe we'll be closer  
Stronger than we were before, yeah  
Make this something more, yeah_

She stares at the wood of her sister's door, echoes of her footsteps fading away. Dai Lan Ling is almost ready to cry. Won't Dian Suria say goodbye?

_Think that we got more time  
One more falling behind  
Gotta make up our minds_

She's about to knock on the door, about to call out Dian's name, but she remembers.

_Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games  
And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change  
And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same  
But we're making all the same mistakes_

She got kicked out, she was abandoned. She shouldn't be this nice to this person who seems to want to kill her. Was this Stockholm Syndrome? Was this what some countries suffered? She should run.

And she does. She flies down the stairs and halts in front of the door. She's about to turn that doorknob.

_Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is  
When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix  
And you pray, pray, pray  
That everything will be okay  
While you're making all the same mistakes_

Lan Ling-No, Ariella, she must remember that name- Ariella turns her head to face the empty marble and stone foyer of Dian's house. She can't help but cry. It's not shuddering sobs of pain and sorrow, it's the silent ones of confusion. She want to be free, she wants to be prosperous but…can she leave her family?Can she? Is this the price for freedom? She didn't even wanted to be free in the first place, but her people...her people wanted it.

_Don't look back,  
But if we don't look back  
We're only learning then  
How to make all the same, same mistakes again_

Ariella pushes the door open and slams the wooden barrier shut, and leaves behind her memory of her only close sibling. She couldn't take the slow toture she was giving herself just so she could look back on mistakes-it hurt too slowly walks to where China is waiting, waiting because even though they were never close they still were siblings.

_So we play, play, play on the same all games  
And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change  
And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same  
But we're making all the same mistakes_

He asks if she's okay, with that worried tone while she's putting the bags in the trunk of the car.

_Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is  
When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix  
And you pray, pray, pray  
That everything will be okay_

She shrugs and gets in the passenger seat, indifferent. At least she hopes she looks indifferent.

_While you're making all the same mistakes._

As China slowly drives off, she can't help but look in the little mirror by the car at her old home.

"Thank you, da ge." She whispers to China. "Xie xie."

She couldn't thank Dian for her past support, so why not start by thanking those who help now?


End file.
